Melinda
by SNolon
Summary: Melinda Halliwell and her girlfriend, Joy, get summoned into the past accidentally by Melinda's mother and aunts. What will happen while Melinda and Joy are in the past? How will the sisters and Leo feel about Melinda's relationship?


**Chapter 1  
Moving Through Time**

Melinda Halliwell was sitting in the living room of her apartment, reading a book with her girlfriend's legs draped around her own. Melinda looked over to her and smiled, "Joy," she yawned, "I'm getting tired," she stretched out her arms and tickled Joy's feet, "How about you?" Joy smirked and swatted at Melinda, "Stop that," she said with a laugh. Melinda shook her head, "Bed?" Joy shrugged and got up, "Sure," she said with a smile, "Why not?" Melinda laughed again, leaning into her girlfriend's shoulder, "I'm just sleepy," Joy shook her head, "Pregnancy does that, you know?" Melinda nodded her head, "Yes, and you're next." Joy laughed and said, "No, I never agreed to that."

Melinda laughed again, rubbing her belly, "If we can go through a list of donors for me," she smiled looking at Joy, "We can go through one for you, Mrs. Halliwell," Joy laughed, "I never agreed on taking your last name either," Melinda shook her head again, "You are so stubborn, Joy." Joy smiled and nodded, "Yes," she kissed Melinda's nose, "And," she added, "That's why you love me." Just as they kissed, white orbs surrounded Melinda, extending out over Joy, and they felt themselves being moved from not only their place but their time.

* * *

The Charmed Ones were in the attic attempting to summon Melinda Warren, their ancestor, in order to ask a few questions. Unfortunately, the wording of the spell must have been off because two women appeared. The red-headed woman was kissing the black-haired woman's nose. The black-haired woman was a mirror image of Piper.

Melinda looked up from her lover's embrace and gasped, "Uh, Joy," she said tapping her shoulder. Joy looked up and gasped, "Uh," she said looking at Melinda's family, as a blush crept along her cheek bones, threatening to turn her pink, "Hello?" She said in a stuttering voice. Paige was the first to speak, "Uh, hello. I think we summoned the wrong person?" She looked to her sisters who nodded. Phoebe walked over to the two women, "What's your name?" She looked at Melinda.

Melinda looked to Joy, who looked at her, "Uh," Joy interrupted, "What year is it?" Piper spoke up, "November 2005." Melinda nodded and then said, "Chris is already born, then," she looked to Joy. Phoebe heard this and quickly asked, "You know Chris?" She sounded hopeful. Melinda nodded, "Uh," she paused, "Yes." She looked back to Joy and had a 'help me' expression on her face. Joy smirked and said, "What was it he said?" She nodded, "Ah yes, future consequences." Melinda just shook her head, placing her own hand on her head, "Wrong thing to say, much?"

Piper raised her right eyebrow, "I may have gotten pissed off when he said that, but now, I understand why." Paige smirked looking between the two women, "You're a Halliwell, aren't you?" She said toward Melinda. Melinda, who was now going to sit on a couch, "Yes," she said, pulling Joy down with her, "I need to sit," she said holding her very pregnant belly. "Ow," she said rubbing it. Piper, who now fully took in the woman's state, "Oh," she said, rushing over, "Are you alright?" Melinda nodded, still rubbing her belly, "I shouldn't say this," she smirked and then added, "But why the hell not?"

Joy shook her head, knowing when not to argue with her girlfriend. Melinda said, "Hello mom," she looked at Piper, "My name is Melinda, but I prefer Mel." Piper smiled and leaned down, grabbing her daughter in her arms, and holding her tight, "You look a lot like me," she said with a hint of pride in her voice. Melinda chuckled and then said, "Ow," holding her belly, "The baby is kicking," she quickly added when Joy latched onto her in support.

Paige smirked watching the two women, "How long have you two been dating?" She asked. Joy smiled looking at the other red head, "Six years," she looked back at Melinda, "We've been married for two." She held Melinda's hand, doing her best to support her as much as possible. Piper looked between the two, "Come," she said helping her daughter up, "Let me fix you both something to eat." Melinda nodded, holding onto her belly, as she slowly moved toward the door. She was leaning on Joy for support.

As all of the women made it to the kitchen, Leo was feeding young Wyatt and baby Chris. Melinda smiled as she saw her father. Although he was alive in her time, her emotions were already high and she rushed toward him grabbing ahold of him, "Daddy," she said in a squeal. Leo, being caught off guard, did his best to stable himself as he looked over to the sisters and the red-headed newcomer in confusion. "Leo, meet your daughter, Melinda Halliwell," Paige said, "She's from the future, y'know," she added in a sarcastic manner.

Leo, already having met future Chris, held his very pregnant daughter, "Hello, sweetie," he said rubbing her eyes, "How are you?" Melinda smiled up at the younger version of her father, "I'm fine," she said looking embarrassed, "Sorry," she added, moving her left foot back and forth, "hormones," she chuckled, "yeah," she looked around. Leo shook his head, "It's fine," his left hand found her stomach and he smiled a proud smile that only a grandfather could have, "How far along are you?" Melinda smiled and hugged him again, "Eight months, one more to go," she sighed, "Almost time."

* * *

Joy and Melinda were seated next to one another, holding hands, while Melinda attacked her food. Although she was hungry and eating for three, she had the best manners and made sure to use the appropriate utensils. Every so often, Joy would wipe Melinda's mouth with a napkin and even take some food from her plate. Leo and Piper watched their interactions and both of them felt a proud sensation overflow them. They were happy that their daughter found someone so great to share her life with. Phoebe smiled at them and then asked, "So, boy or girl?" Melinda looked to Joy, who then spoke up, "If we tell you," she said seriously, "You must _all_ promise not to tell anyone. I'd rather not have our relationship never happen," her left hand went to rest protectively on Melinda's stomach, "or for us to never have children."

All three sisters and Leo said, after gaining supporting nods from the sisters, "You have our word." Wyatt and Chris were in the conservatory playing, so the adults didn't have to worry about them overhearing. Melinda smiled, looking at Aunt Phoebe, "Both. We're having twins," she said excitedly. Phoebe squealed and quickly got up to hug them both, "Oh," she said happily, "Congratulations." Suddenly, Joy started laughing. Piper looked over and smirked, "What's so funny, young lady?" She didn't sound mad, just slightly confused yet playful. Joy smiled, "Phoebe reacts the same way in the future." Paige laughed at this, "Phoebe is the same, no matter what time it is." Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Oh you," she swatted playfully in the air toward Paige.

Leo was smiling this whole time, "Joy," he looked at the red-headed woman, "I hope I am supportive of the two of you in the future?" Joy nodded her head, "It took you some time, because of how you were raised, but," she smiled here, "Eventually, you come to consider me another daughter." Her smile grew here, "Honestly, I never knew my father," she sighs, "but I consider you my father as well." Leo continued to smile, tears threatening to fall as she said the last part, "Thank you," he grabbed her hand, "I'm glad." He looked over at Melinda, "You have a good woman here, Melinda. Don't let her go." Melinda smiled and nodded her head, "I don't plan on it."

Piper laughed and gave both of them hugs, "I didn't asked earlier, but, I take it Wyatt and Chris are fine?" Melinda nodded her head, "Wyatt was never evil in our future." Piper and Leo share a look, "How do you know about that?" Piper asks, looking back at Melinda. Melinda chuckles, "Eventually, in the future, Chris regains the memories. Wyatt, Chris, and I share a powerful bond. We are able to telepathically tap into each other's minds, memories, and even one another's powers. We try not to do it without permission, of course, but sometimes strong—or powerful—emotions twinkle through." Phoebe nodded here, "I can understand emotional bonds," the empath laughed.

Melinda nodded, "With," she hesitated here but was coaxed on by Aunt Paige's hand motions, "my empathic powers," she smiles, looking over at Phoebe, who now had a proud look written all over her face, "I have it even worse." Phoebe nodded, "I can imagine, sweetie," she sighed resting a hand on Melinda's shoulder to comfort her. It was now Joy's turn to speak up, "With my telepathic powers, I would sometimes, without meaning to, feel Melinda's emotions and, in turn, Wyatt's and Chris' emotions." She sighed here, looking at the table, "One day, Chris' memories resurfaced and we were all forced to dream about the other future. The bad one," she shuttered here, and Paige pulled her into a hug, "It's okay," Paige said in a comforting tone. Joy instantly relaxed into Paige's hug, which told the older woman that Joy must have looked up to her.

Joy smiled, finally pulling back from Paige's hold, and wiped her own tears. "We all eventually came to you, about a day after it happened, asked about the dreams. Of course, you were concerned about us, but you did tell us. We needed to know, after all, and it concerned all of us. Moreso Chris and Wyatt, of course, but since we all experienced it," she shuttered again, looking at Melinda and grasping harder her hand harder.

Melinda sighed and leaned into Joy's shoulder, "We didn't really know Joy that well at the time, but she was Paige's charge, and was staying with her at the time." Joy looked to Paige and continued the story, "You really helped me learn about my powers," she smiled, "It wasn't easy and," she chuckled here, "Sorry for being such a pain," Paige laughed, "Stubborn?" Joy shook her head, "Understatement of the year, Aunt Paige," Joy now laughed, "Let's just say, those of my family I knew were all jerks. I didn't have the best family life," she sighed here looking back at the table, "I hopped from one foster family to the next, never really finding anyone I could look up to." She looked back to Paige, smiling here, "You helped me find a great foster family. They live near here, actually, and knew about magic. The elders helped you find them," she chuckled, looking to Melinda and then back to Paige, "I know," she added sarcastically, "but they did." She shrugged.

Paige laughed, recognizing her own sarcastic humor in Joy, "I'm glad I could have helped," she thought about it then added, "Or, er, will help?" She finished in a question. Joy laughed again, "Time travel gives you headaches, always has." Paige nodded, "It's not fair, you know so much about me." Joy smirked, "Don't worry, in the future, the situation is reversed. You always knew more about me than I knew about you." Melinda nodded here, "It's true, Aunt Paige, because of your background you were able to help Joy with both her magical needs as well as her family needs."

Phoebe, Piper, and Leo had remained quiet during the exchange and were just listening so far. Joy then looked over to Leo, "As I said, you are a father figure to me. The family I was adopted into is great, and I love my adopted father dearly, don't get me wrong, but you helped me realize a lot about myself before they adopted me." She smiled here, "You all did." Melinda nodded her head in agreement, "It wasn't until years later that Joy and I started dating, when we finally understood our feelings, but even before that we were always close. It was a friendship that developed into a sisterhood connection, which finally moved onto what we really wanted; true love." Melinda looked into Joy's eyes when she said the last part; the later woman had a big grin on her face. They kissed gently and smiled at one another.

Leo smiled and just watched them. He had to admit that although he knew times changed, he still remembered the morals he was raised with. Even so, he was excited to know he had a daughter and even more excited to know that he played such an important part in her life; and even more than those things, he was extremely happy that she had found a love that was truly once in a lifetime. He had this with Piper and he was glad that his daughter could have that with Joy.

Piper was just happy that she could see that one; she had a daughter; and two, that her daughter was so happy. Being born and raised in San Francisco, Piper and her sisters were always raised to accept people of different lifestyles. Homosexuality was nothing new to Piper and she had had many friends, both male and female, who were gay. As such, she was fully happy and truly accepted her daughter's love for Joy. She could see that that was what it is. It wasn't lust. It was love. This is what made Piper happy. Even more so, her daughter was pregnant. Clearly, both women wanted a child. In fact, they were having twins. She was a grandmother; or rather, she would be a grandmother. Paige was right. Time travel terms were confusing and tricky; nevertheless, Piper was excited and proud. She was glad that she got to meet her daughter, even if it was by accident. To think, if they weren't trying to summon Melinda Warren, they would not have met Melinda Halliwell today.

_Oh right, the_ _reason_ _for the summoning spell_, thought Piper.

* * *

Please read and review. I extremely appreciate reviews ^-^


End file.
